fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Hibana
is a Third Generation and the Battalion Commander of the 5th Special Fire Brigade. Appearance Hibana is a tall woman with tanned skin, long pale-blonde hair and aqua blue eyes, with pink, flower-shaped pupils.Chapter 09, page 1 Her outfit consists of a personalized protective outer fur-tim jacket with a hood and her respective Fire Brigade digit (5) on the left arm, as well as the same blue lines on the custom Fire Brigade jacket. Underneath the jacket reveals a v-shaped white pencil dress which displays her large bust. She wears light coloured underwearChapter 12, page 8 and on her dress, is a belt with a gold buckle with a whip and holster attached to it. Her dress has a split on the side from the belt down so that her left leg is visible, and she wears black high heels. Hibana also dons a golden necklace. As a child, Hibana wore a habit, which consisted of a tunic, covered by a scapular, and a veil, black shoes and a necklace with a cross-like insignia of The Holy Sol Temple. She has a deep interest Personality Hibana takes her role as the Battalion Commander seriously and doesn't hesitate to remind lower-ranked members of their places. Though she appears friendly and approachable, she's secretly deceiving and has quite a twisted personality, as she seems to enjoy experimenting violently on Flame Humans, to which point even her own brigade members were frightened of her. Chapter 13, page 15 She seems to have a deep interest in Flame Humans and experimenting on them, not caring about the consequences but just wanting results. Hibana's attitude towards some people imply that she has some sort of a goddess complex, as she likes to feel dominant and thinks of others as insignificant. Abilities Princess Hibana is a Third Generation ability user, who has adapted to the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon and was granted the ability to generate flames through her fan. Her gaze allows her to make her opponents fall to their knees, much to their initial confusion.Chapter 12, page 3 Background Princess Hibana attended The Holy Sol Temple during her youth, with Iris as her colleague. Since Iris addresses her as , it is implied that the two have shared a close relationship.Chapter 13, page 17 Hibana previously worked for the Haijima Heavy Industries as an employee, quickly earning a name for herself. She illegally experimented on Flame Humans sold her results, eventually joining the Special Fire Brigade forces and becoming a Battalion Commander of the 5th Brigade.Chapter 13, page 13-14 Plot Introduction arc Hibana watches the Fire Officer Newcomer Tournament, where she supports her peers in the exam, until the simulation is halted after an incident inside the building. After speaking with her fellow brigade members, Hibana interrupts the clash between Shinra and Setsuo in an attempt to stop Shinra from dealing the finishing blow to the Flame Human. VS 5th Special Fire Brigade arc Hibana orders her subordinates to take the Flame Human away and gazes at Shinra, causing him to fall to his knees. Princess Hibana tells her subordinates, the 3 Angels of the 5th, to hold Shinra down while she lectures him on how to be respectful towards superiors. The woman orders the Fire Officer to lick her shoe as Shinra acknowledges that what he had done was rude and apologises, however, the woman refuses to listen and repeats her order. Shinra accidentally spots her underwear, slightly startling Hibana and encouraging her to walk away. When the 8th Special Fire Brigade arrives, Hibana explains that she wishes to research the Flame Human and deceitfully claims that she is willing to share the information amongst the Special Fire Brigades. After the 8th Special Fire Brigade picks a fight with a member from the 5th Brigade, the two brigades begin their confrontation. After the stare-down, Hibana gives one last look at Iris, as if they knew each other previously, and turns away. After the 5th Brigade retreat back to their base, Hibana is seen viciously experimenting on Setsuo. As he calls for her to stop, she claims not to care of his pain, and voices her thirst for finding out more about the Flame Humans. Trivia * can be translated to "fire flower" in Japanese. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:5th Special Fire Brigade Category:Third Generation